The present invention relates to vehicle wheels. In particular, the invention relates to laced wheels, such as those commonly used for motorcycles, in which the inner hub and the outer rim are separate members connected together by a plurality of individual wire spokes. Each wire spoke is connected to the outer rim with a spoke nipple that allows tension adjustment for truing the wheel. Although laced wheels are highly desirable by many consumers, their construction conventionally limits manufacturing options, and the individual wire spoke connections can loosen unevenly over time.